El inicio del sendero
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Especie de Ova, derivada de el Sendero de la Oscuridad. Aqui cada capitan del Instituto Misterioso, contara el antes y despues de su vida con su llegada a dicho instituto. Jugadores del Raimon, tambien nos contaran como les cambio todo esto su vida cotidiana. ¿Quieres saber mas? Pasa y descubre. Proximamente cuarto capitulo:Hemera. Quinto Capitulo:...
1. Attis

Shimori: Mina, konnichiwa, Konbawa u Ohayo; buenos tardes, buenas noches o buenos días donde quiera que se encuentren.

Hiroshi: Se preguntaran ¿Qué es esto?

Shimori: Pues bien, esta será una Ova de mi fic "El sendero de la oscuridad". Explicaremos la historia de cada capitán del instituto misterioso, según sus apariciones en el fic mencionado y jugadores del Raimon. Para eso Hiroshi, una representación de mi hermano menor, me ayudara.

Hiroshi: Y Shimori, representación de mi nee-san, estará presentando. Bueno, el primer capitán es nada mas y nada menos que Attis.

Shimori: Contara como era su vida antes de pertenecer al instituto Misterioso y después de ser destituida. Todo desde su punto de vista.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola a todos, quizás deben conocerme por el nombre de Attis, pero realmente, ¿Nunca se preguntaron quien era realmente? Bien empezare por decirles mi nombre real. Me llamo Momoka Hasegama y tengo 14 años. Soy de pelo rizado color crema con un fleco liso; mis ojos son negros; mi piel es vainilla; de complexión delgada y de estatura mido 1,59. Se preguntaran, ¿Quiénes son mis padres? Pues no lo se, debido a que soy huérfana. Aun recuerdo cuando jugaba en aquel parque de Kyoto:

INICIO FLASHBACK:

_Cuando yo tenia 2 años de edad, me encantaba ir a un parque allá en Kyoto. Estaba un tanto lejos de donde yo vivía y por eso, cuando iba a jugar mis padres me tenían que acompañar:_

_-Otto-san, ven, quiero que me empujes en el columpio.-Decía sonriendo mientras mi padre asentía._

_-Esta bien, mi querida princesa.-Contestaba mi padre y comenzaba a empujarme en el columpio._

_Pasaban las horas y mi madre nos llamaba para el almuerzo. Me sentía muy a gusto, con mis padres reunidos. Pero un día, ellos tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Yo iba en aquél auto:_

_-Okka-chan, ¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunte curiosamente._

_-Poco, linda, tranquila.-Respondió mi madre mientras mi padre manejaba por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma._

_-Dentro de poco, llegaremos a casa.-Dijo mi padre sonriente._

_-De acuerdo.-Exclame con una risita._

_De repente sentí como mi padre empezó a manejar un poco mas fuerte, como si tratase de esquivar algo. Me sentí asustada y por ultimo solo oí el grito de mi madre:_

_-¡Momoka, pequeña!-Se oía asustada y al mismo tiempo paralizada._

FIN FLASHBACK

Se habrán imaginado ya. Tarde en despertar 2 semanas y cuando lo hice, el doctor me dijo que…Mis padres estaban muertos. Habían fallecido a causa de aquel accidente. Fue que sentí como todo mi mundo, se hacia añicos. Cuando salí, tuve que quedarme en casa de un tío mío. Cuando cumplí 11 años, decidí valerme por mi misma, cosa que mi tío acepto. Viaje a Kyoto pero ya no era la misma, había cambiado. Era muy ruda, menos sociable y sobre todo fría. Un día caminaba por el parque donde solía ir cuando me encontré con una chica a la que le encantaba molestarme:

-Mira nada mas-Exclamo esa chica que le encantaba hacerme maldad-¿A quien tengo aquí?

-Dejadme en paz, no estoy de humor.-Dije pasando de ella con una mirada nada amigable.

-Vaya, la chica tiene mal genio.-Contesto en son de burla-Pero no familia.

-Tsk…-Murmure antes de parar en seco.

-No tienes amigos, ni familia Momoka-Dijo la chica para reír-¡Estas mas sola que nada! Jajajaja.

-¡Cállate!-Dije fastidiada hasta el borde, mientras me dirigía a ella con el puño en alto.

-¿Eh?-Murmuro la chica tragando en seco al tenerme de frente.

-Vuelve a decirme eso y juro que te daré una paliza de la cual no saldrás ilesa.-Dije con un semblante aterrador.-¿Me escuchaste?

-Ha-hai.-Respondió la chica y salio corriendo.

Suspire y mejor me fui del lugar, Cuando el atardecer comenzaba a caer, llegue a mi antigua casa. Abrí y la puerta y estaba vacía. Solo los muebles, las fotos de mi familia y las luces que acababa de encender estaban ahí. Para calmarme, puse en la estufa algo de té, y cuando fui a la sala para encender la luz, una voz hablo:

-Hola Momoka.-Dijo una joven sentada en el sillón.-Te estaba esperando.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte confusa-¿Cómo haz entrado?

-Te lo resumiré, soy la que te puede ayudar.-Dijo la joven sonriendo.

¿Había oído bien? ¿La que me podía ayudar? Dudaba de sus palabras pero escuche a la chica con detenimiento. La chica era de ojos azul marino, de piel clara y pelo castaño con reflejos rojos. Me ofrecía entrar a un instituto donde chicas y chicos, iguales a mi, asistían. Cada palabra hacia que me interesara mas, aparte de que me dijo, que un equipo de fútbol me esperaba ya en el instituto, cosa que había dejado hace mucho. Finalmente termine por aceptar:

-Acepto la propuesta.-Dije a la chica para estrechar su mano.

-Bien pues pasare por ti mañana.-Me contesto la ojiazul.-Tu uniforme esta arriba junto con los libros.

-Comprendo.-Respondí cuando nos soltamos.

-Pasare por ti mañana, a las 7:30.-Finalizo y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Entonces, después de tomar mi Té, me acosté a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté a las 7:00 de la mañana. Me di un baño, salí y me puse el uniforme; desenrede mi pelo y me coloque una cinta en el mismo. Finalmente desayune y me lave los dientes; A las 7:30 la joven que conocí ya estaba tocando el timbre de mi casa, para irnos:

-¿Lista Mako?-Pregunto la ojiazul y yo solo asentí.

-Hai.-Respondí y subimos a un auto de color plata.

Subimos al auto y partimos al instituto. El camino era largo, pero al cabo de media hora llegamos. Debo admitir que me dio un poco de miedo, pues tenia un aura de maldad, cosa no muy peculiar. Ella me miro y me dijo que no me preocupara, que había pensado lo mismo cuando llego. Las dos ingresamos y fue como empezó todo. Me instruí como capitana de uno de los tantos equipos, pero no cualquiera, si no uno de los mas conocidos en el instituto en ese momento. Ese equipo era: Fraxinus.

-¿Así que mi equipo es Fraxinus?-Pregunte a la chica de ojos azul marino.

-Hai, y como muy pronto comenzaremos un proyecto…-Dijo ella.-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llamen por el nombre clave que te diré. Tu nombre clave es Attis.

-¿Attis? ¿Proyecto?-Exclame confusa. Ella no me había dicho eso.

-Si, ahora entrena al máximo a tu equipo-Finalizo y se fue dejándome sola.

-¿En que lió me eh metido?-Musite seriamente.

Los días pasaban y con ellos, ella me hacia incrementar el nivel de mi equipo. Hasta que un día, comencé a cambiar. Me sentí controlada, manipulada pues perdí rápidamente control en lo que hacia. Un día se me indico, acabar con una secundaria de Fukuoka. Esa escuela era nada mas y nada menos que Yokato. Fui muy fácil acabar con ella y me sentí a gusto; mi siguiente objetivo fue Zowen. En ese momento aparecieron ellos:

-¡Hey, deja en paz a mi equipo!-Grito Shiori Raimon, la hermana de Natsumi Raimon. Mi principal objetivo hasta ahora.

-¿Qué tiene estos chicos?-Pensé con el ceño fruncido para luego hablar.-Vaya, pero si es la capitana de Zowen. Shiori Raimon.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo esa chica seriamente.

-Un enfrentamiento.-Conteste yo-Y si te niegas, tu instituto será destruido como lo hice con la patética secundaria Yokato.

-La secundaria Yokato no es patética-Dijo Shiori y note como su compañero la miro.-¡Acepto tu reto!

-Bien, ese es el tipo de personas que me gustan-Exclame y sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Puse una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro-Esas personas que, con su tonta idea de ganar, no se dan cuenta que es una simple fantasía.

-Eso lo comprobaremos ahora.-Finalizo Shiori seriamente.

El partido se hizo pero finalmente, el resultado fue aplastante. Destruí la secundaria de Shiori y regrese a ese instituto. Quería pasar al siguiente rango ya, y no quedarme estancada. Por lo tanto cuando los del nivel supremo me convocaron y me dieron mi oponente, me propuse derrotar a Zeus. Aparecí en Zeus y el partido de igual manera. Para mala suerte, los capitanes de primera división estaban ahí. Cuando el partido finalizo, fui llevada a un juicio, pues había perdido. Mi mundo volvió a derrumbarse cuando quien me presto ayuda, dijo:

-Por lo tanto, como capitana del rango supremo-Dijo ella-Te destituyo Attis, como capitana del equipo Fraxinus y al igual que tu equipo, quedas expulsada del lugar.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacerlo-Dije replicándole-No tienes poder.

-Es la decisión final y mi fallo es inapelable.-Contesto ella con una mirada llena de frialdad

-Yo…-Intente hablar pero su mirada me lo impidió-Con su permiso.

Salí del lugar con la cabeza gacha. Había sido destituida de mi cargo y encima expulsada. Tendría que volver a mi antigua vida. Pero juro, que me las ah de pagar. Cada palabra hoy dicha por ella, será su castigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shimori: ¿Y bien? Como pudieron aceptar, esta era la vida de Attis antes.

Hiroshi: Pero no se sabe que pasara después de lo que dijo.

Shimori: Cierto, nii-chan. Bueno, solo dos preguntas.

Hiroshi: ¿Con quien les da parecido Attis, según su descripción?

Shimori: ¿De que jugador les gustaría saber mas?

Ambos: Esperamos sus Reviews. ¡Matta ne, mina! ^-^


	2. Shinichi Handa

**Hiroshi: Mina, hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?**

**Shimori: Este, bueno, aquí nos tienen de nuevo jejeje.**

**Hiroshi: Mi nee-san quiere agradecerles a todos por sus review…**

**Shimori: Hai, así es. Luna-chan, Valen-chan, Lau y Marta-chan, Clari-chan y Norma-chan, arigatou por sus review.**

**Hiroshi: Mi nee-san se puso muy alegre con eso jejeje ^-^U**

**Shimori: Sip. Bueno, nuestro siguiente personaje será…**

**Hiroshi: ¿Si?**

**Shimori: Es…**

**Hiroshi: Aja… -.-U**

**Shimori: Espera, es…**

**Hiroshi: ¡Nee-san! ¡Ya, di el nombre! O`. O**

**Shimori: Okis. Regañada por mi propio hermano TT^TT. Bueno, la siguiente persona de la cual conocerán la vida es…Handa Shinichi.**

**Hiroshi: En el fic de mi nee-san, el parece comprender a Shiori de alguna manera. Bueno, aquí nos contara como cambio desde que apareció el Instituto Misterioso y cual es la relación que comparte con Shiori.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Los Oc. Mencionados no son míos, pertenecen a sus autores correspondientes.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hola, mi nombre es Shinichi Handa. Soy parte del equipo de Raimon, el cual se encarga ahora junto a Shiori de detener a la organización Mercurio. Recuerdo, como mi simple día se convirtió en uno caótico. El día, en que todo inicio con la aparición de la organización Mercurio:

**INICIO FLASHBACK:**

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba algo aburrido, a pesar de que Endo insistentemente después del entrenamiento, nos había invitado al restaurante del señor Hibiki. No quería ir, no por que no me gustase, si no que no tenia mucho animo para ir.

-Vaya, que día mas…aburrido.-Dije con las manos tras mi cabeza

-¡Vengan, vengan!-Gritaba una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 4 años.

-¿Eh?-Exclame y vi un tumulto de gente frente a un televisor de una tienda de electrónica.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-Dijo una señora preocupada.

-¿Estarán bien?-Pregunto una joven con el mismo tono.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Exclame para acercarme a la joven.

-La secundaria Yokato acaba de ser destruida.-Respondió y me quede estático.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sin duda, no sabia que decir. La secundaria Yokato, ¿Destruida? Corrí rápidamente al restaurante del señor Hibiki, pero en el camino tropecé con Haruna. La ayude a levantarse, pues sin querer al tropezar, había caído sentada en el piso:

-Perdona Haruna, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunte preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes Handa-Respondió sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¿Te enteraste de lo ocurrido?-Dije y ella asintió preocupada.

-Si, me entere.-Contesto Haruna-Me preocupa, Yuki, no me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes.

-¿No te contesta Tachimukay?-Exclame para pensar. Seguramente, era algo grave.-¿Y a donde vas?

-A avisar a los chicos.-Contesto Haruna-Handa, mejor prepara tus cosas que seguramente iremos a Fukuoka. Yo te enviare el mensaje para decirte donde se han de reunir.

-De acuerdo, esperare el mensaje.-Finalicé y ella se fue corriendo a avisar a Endo.

Me fui a casa y todas mis cosas las prepare. Puse todo lo necesario en mi mochila y espere el mensaje de Haruna. Claro que tuve que hablar con mis padres, pues no me iría así como así. Ellos no podían creerlo, ¿Tanto pasaba en un día? Por lo tanto accedieron a dejarme ir. Por fin llego el mensaje: Haruna decía que se reunirían enfrente de la secundaria en 30 minutos. Salí de mi casa, tras despedirme de mis padres y salí:

-¡Handa!-Grito Aki cuando me vio llegar.

-Hola Aki, ¿No llegue tarde verdad?-Pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estamos esperando al señor Hibiki.-Respondió Natsumi.

-De acuerdo, esperemos.-Exclame y todos asintieron.

-¿Y Matsuno?-Pregunto Haruna mirando a los lados.

-No debe tardar.-Conteste, pues el me había dicho que si vendría. Pasados 5 minutos, el llego a donde estábamos.

-Comprendo.-Contesto Kido de brazos cruzados.

-¡Hey, chicos!-Grito una voz conocida para mi. Era el capitán, que ante el asombro de todos, había llegado temprano.-Ya estamos todos aquí

-No, aun no, Endo.-Dijo el entrenador Hibiki de brazos cruzados.

-¡Señor Hibiki!-Exclamo una voz mas conocida para todos.

-¡Hiroto, Midorikawa, Reina, Osamu, Suzuno, Nagumo!-Dijimos todos al verlos llegar a donde estábamos.

-Que tiempo sin verlos.-Nos dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, Hiroto.-Contesto Endo con su típica sonrisa-Director Hibiki, ¿Para que los llamo?

-Ellos viajaran con ustedes-Respondió el director Hibiki y yo me quede pensativo.-A la secundaria Yokato. También ira con ustedes, alguien mas.

-Espero que estén preparados, que otra vez tendremos que acabar con una amenaza.-Exclamo una mujer que conocíamos igual que Hiroto.

-Entrenadora Hitomiko.-Dijeron Aki, Natsumi y Haruna.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo muchachos.-Contesto la entrenadora con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer le alegraba vernos después de hace meses.

-Bien, ahora si podrán irse.-Exclamo el entrenador para acercarse a la entrenadora Hitomiko-Los dejo en tus manos Hitomiko.

-No se preocupe, señor Hibiki.-Dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko para dirigirse a nosotros ahora.-Bien, subamos a la caravana que tenemos mucho por recorrer para llegar a Fukuoka.

-¡Si, entrenadora!-Finalizamos todos sonriendo.

Todos hicimos caso y nos subimos a la caravana. Yo me senté junto con Natsumi, Haruna y Kido por ser hermanos se sentaron juntos, Aki con Endo, y los demás como quisieron. En el camino, pude notar como Natsumi se mostraba preocupada, como si alguna persona que ella quisiera, le preocupase en verdad. Quise preguntarle, pero la mirada de Goenji hacia mi, no era muy amigable que digamos. Por lo que mejor volví a mirar por la ventana. De repente, se me vino a la mente una persona en especial; de reojo mire a Natsumi, ¿Acaso ella se preocuparía por esa persona? Después de muchas horas de viaje, llegamos a Fukuoka y nos dirigimos a la secundaria Yokato para ver el daño que había sufrido:

-Vaya, ese es un daño serio.-Exclamo Midorikawa al ver todo en ruinas. Yo pensé lo mismo en ese instante

-¿Quién pudo haber realizado esto?-Dijo Endo mirando por todos lados.

-Endo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, a lo que volteamos en seguida.

-Tachimukay…-Exclamaron Aki, Haruna y Natsumi aliviadas.

-Hola a todos.-Nos Saludo con una tímida sonrisa Tachimukay

-Nos alivia ver que te encuentras bien.-Dijo Aki sonriendo.-Nos preocupamos mucho, cuando Haruna nos comunico del ataque.

-¿Quien lo hizo?-Dijo Matsuno cruzado de brazos. Se notaba algo de molestia en su voz.

-Tachimukay, te agradeceríamos que nos contaras lo ocurrido.-Dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko y Tachimukay asintió.

-Claro, entrenadora Hitomiko.-Dijo el y comenzó a relatar.-Todo sucedió esta mañana…

Nos contó lo sucedido: Que un equipo misterioso los había retado a un partido y que si perdían destruirían su escuela, cosa que ya había sido comprobada. Nos contó que habían realizado estrategias nunca vistas; se sentía molesto y a la vez muy arrepentido, pues según el, ni aun perteneciendo al Inazuma Japón y al equipo que había derrotado al instituto alíen había logrado defender la secundaria. De repente, una voz femenina nos saco de la conversación; yo mire y vi a aquella chica:

-¡Yuuki!-Grito la joven, la cual tenia el pelo color turquesa ondulado y pasando por unos cm. De sus hombros. En cuanto llego pude notar que su piel era de un tono nívea, su estatura era promedio y que sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico. Ella, me parecía conocida.

-¡Shiori!-Contesto Tachimukay girándose hacia ella.

-¿Eh?-Musito Natsumi y Goenji la miro.

-Yuuki, me entere de lo ocurrido, ¿Estas bien?-Exclamo preocupada la joven-¿Te paso algo? ¿Están bien todos?

-Primero que nada si estoy bien.-Contesto con una sonrisa Tachimukay. Esa chica parecía haberle hecho olvidar un poco el asunto.-No me paso nada y los demás solo tuvieron unos raspones.

-Que aliviada me siento.-Dijo ella ahora un poco mas serena.-¿Uh? Yuuki, ¿Quiénes son?

-A, ellos son el equipo de Raimon.-Dijo Tachimukay y la chica de nombra Shiori, según Tachimukay, se emociono.-Los campeones del torneo Frontera Nacional.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Ustedes son los campeones a nivel nacional?-Exclamo ella y todos asintieron.-Encantada de conocerlos a todos…

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Shiori.-Exclamo Tachimukay-Es mi amiga y asiste a la secundaria Zowen.

-¿Shiori?-Pregunto Natsumi y la Shiori se sorprendió al igual que ella.

-¿Natsumi?-Exclamo ella con su mirada fija sobre ella.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-Dijimos todos sorprendidos. ¿Cómo se conocían?

-Vaya, que tiempo sin verte, Hermanita.-Contesto Shiori con timidez.

-¿Hermanita?-Dijimos todos sin creer lo que habíamos oído.

No me lo creía, ¿Ella se apellidaba Raimon? Entonces, ella era su hermana. Pero Natsumi nunca nos había hablado de ella. La mire de arriba abajo y cuando la vi a la cara, note como nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Se me quedo viendo, como si tratase de recordar algo; yo también me le quede mirando, su rostro se me hacia familiar. Nos contó todo acerca de su pasado: Ella no tenia padres, ya que su madre no sabia nada de ella y su padre…A el lo habían asesinado de camino a casa, cuando tan solo era una pequeña. Sus lagrimas, rodaron al contarnos esa escena, por lo que Natsumi continuo explicándonos. Terminada la explicación, nos quedamos en silencio:

-Lamentamos haberte hecho recordar esto.-Exclamo Aki con la mirada en el piso.

-Descuiden, aunque siga siendo algo fuerte para mi…-Exclamo Shiori limpiándose las lagrimas-Es algo que no puedo cambiar.

-Aquí me tienes a mi, hermana-Exclamo Natsumi con una sonrisa, y Shiori también sonrió. Con esa sonrisa, algunas escenas se me vinieron a la mente.

-Bueno, pasando a otras cosas.-Dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa-¿Juegas fútbol?

-Pues mas o menos.-Contesto Shiori-Juego como centrocampista.

-¿Jugamos un partido?-Pregunto Endo y a todos nos bajo una gotita por la cabeza

-¿Solo piensas en eso?-Exclamo Nagumo cruzado de brazos. Tenia mucha razón al preguntarlo, aunque yo sabia que Endo siempre preguntaba lo mismo.

-Eso seria divertido, demo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.-Dijo Shiori mirándome de nuevo.-Como investigar sobre ese equipo. Esto debió ser obra de la organización Mercurio

-¿La organización Mercurio?-Pregunto Osamu con curiosidad, cosa que no había visto en el.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Exclamo Suzuno esta vez. Yo también quería saber.

-Nadie sabe muy bien, solo que es una organización que busca el odio de la gente hacia el fútbol.-Dijo Shiori cuando recibió un mensaje.-Yuuki…

-¿Qué pasa?-Exclamo Tachimukay preocupado al verla así.

-Hay problemas, la secundaria Zowen esta por ser atacada.-Dijo Shiori con un semblante serio-Allí están otra vez.

-Iremos entonces para ayudarles.-Dijo Kido y la entrenadora nos miro.-Entrenadora…

-Claro, Tachimukay y Shiori les agradeceré que nos acompañen.-Dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko y ambos asintieron.

-Entonces, vayamos en marcha.-Exclamo Goenji y nosotros contestamos un "si"

Subimos a la caravana y partimos a Zowen. Nos encontramos con el equipo que, con las explicaciones de Tachimukay, era el responsable del ataque a Yokato. Jugamos contra ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes y veloces, incluso llegaban a compararse con Tormenta Géminis. Hubo un momento en el que me puse algo celoso, cuando Osamu puso la mano sobre el hombro de Shiori, demo…¿Por qué me puse así? Finalmente, no pudimos vencerlos y Attis destruyo la secundaria. Attis se burlo tras haber destruido la secundaria; ese fue el colmo para Shiori. Ella intento golpearla, pero Natsumi y yo la detuvimos antes de que cometiese una locura; al hacerlo otro recuerdo mas se me vino a la mente, estaba recordando poco a poco algo. Al controlarse, la soltamos; tenia el fleco tapando su ojo lo cual le daba un aspecto sombrío y aterrador; nos agradeció y se fue en dirección al club:

-Nunca la vi, ponerse así.-Exclamo Tachimukay con la mirada fija en el camino por donde ella se había ido. Le preocupaba en verdad, Shiori.

-Shiori se pone de esa manera solo cuando esta frustrada y enojada.-Contesto Natsumi seria, pero a la vez preocupada. Normal, era su hermana.

-No pudimos evitar que el instituto fuera destruido.-Dijo Goenji de brazos cruzados y con el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba en el equipo-Eso en parte la ah puesto así.

-Para ella, este instituto era como su casa.-Exclamo Tachimukay mirando la secundaria-Cuando ella venia aquí, su alegría era inmensa pero ahora…

-Lo mejor seria que hablase con ella.-Sugirió Aki intentado ir hacia donde estaba Shiori.-Quizás, pueda….

-Yo hablare con ella, es mi hermana y la debo de ayudar.-Contesto Natsumi deteniéndola y la entrenadora asintió.

-Bien, habla con ella Natsumi.-Contesto la entrenadora Hitomiko.

Ella se fue a hablar con ella y nosotros nos quedamos. Después de un rato, ellas regresaron; Shiori se despidió para poder ir a avisar a sus compañeros. Pasadas las horas, los demás se pusieron a entrenar por petición de Endo en la secundaria Yokato mientras que yo me senté en un lugar apartado. Mire el cielo, y de repente sentí como unas manos tapaban mis ojos:

-¿Eh?-Exclame poniendo mis manos sobre las de esa persona-¿Quién eres?

-Vaya, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?-Pregunto esa voz femenina que reconocí al instante.

-¿Shiori?-Conteste y ella me destapo los ojos. Yo la mire y ella sonrió.

-Paso algo de tiempo, Shinichi-kun.-Respondió sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Paso algo de tiempo?-Musite y después recordé todo. Era por eso que la reconocía, por que ella era mi mejor amiga de primaria.-Ya te recuerdo, Shiori-chan.

-¿No te acordabas, ya?-Pregunto riendo un poco Shiori.-Debí suponerlo, son ya 6 años sin verme.

Se preguntaran, ¿Cómo la conocí, no? A Shiori, la conocí en el segundo grado de primaria. Ella era una niña muy solitaria, no tenia amigos, por el simple hecho de ser adoptada y por que creían que por ser la hermana de Natsumi, era como ella:

**INICIO FLASHBACK:**

-Oye, ¿Quiénes es ella?-Pregunte a uno de mis amigos, al verla a ella tan sola bajo un árbol.

-¿Quién?-Me respondió y yo le dije quien. El me miro y dijo-Ah, es Shiori la hermana de Raimon.

-¿Y ella por que esta tan sola?-Dije y el me miro.

-Por que no tiene amigos ni nada de eso.-Contesto mi "amigo"-Mejor ni te le acerques, que ah de ser igualita a su hermana: Presumida.

-Hmp. No te creo.-Exclame y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Shiori.-Hola.

-¿Uh?-Musito Shiori levantando la mirada-¿Me hablas a mi?

-Hai, te hablo a ti.-Respondí sentándome a su lado.-¿Por qué estas sola? ¿No quieres jugar?

-Si, quiero jugar demo…-Dijo Shiori algo triste-Nadie quiere jugar conmigo.

-Ya veo…¿Y no tienes amigos?-Pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza-Ya se…Yo seré tu amigo.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos que no olvidare-¿No juegas?

-Claro que no, quiero ser tu amigo.-Conteste sonriendo para levantarme y extenderle mi mano-¿Qué dices?

-Claro, que si.-Dijo Shiori dándome la mano y levantándose.-Arigatou.

-Do Itashimashite.-Respondí y ella rió un poco.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Shiori Raimon.-Exclamo Shiori sonriéndome.-¿Y tu?

-Shinichi Handa, demo dime Shinichi.-Conteste algo nervioso por su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Shinichi-kun.-Finalizo Shiori y nos fuimos a jugar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Shinichi-kun…-Dijo Shiori moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro.-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo recordaba Shio-chan.-Conteste sonriendo y, no se si fue espejismo pero vi como se sonrojo.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Shinichi-kun.-Dijo ella mirando el cielo.

Platicamos un rato sobre lo que había pasado en estos 6 años sin vernos. Me contó que cuando se vino a Fukuoka a estudiar, empezó a hacer amigos y que se unió al club de fútbol. Que era la capitana del Zowen; me pregunto a mi, que era lo que había hecho en estos años y le dije todo. Se volvió de tarde y ella tenia que irse, nos levantamos del lugar y justo cuando lo hicimos se resbalo; yo la detuve a tiempo, antes de que cayera. Ambos quedamos cerca:

-¿Es-estas bien?-Pregunte algo sonrojado.

-Ha-Hai-Dijo Shiori con el mismo sonrojo. El de ella se notaba mas, pues su tono de piel no le era de gran ayuda.

-Que bi-bien-Respondí y la mire a los ojos. Se veía tan…linda sonrojada.

-Shinichi…-Musito Shiori mirándome fijamente mientras la distancia se acortaba.

-No.-Musite y me aparte de Shiori. Ella miro el suelo y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Yo…nos vemos.-Dijo Shiori y se fue.

Pase pensando en eso toda la tarde y en la noche seguí con ese recuerdo. No pude hacerlo, ella era mi amiga y era la hermana de Natsumi, ¿Hubiese estado bien o mal? En fin, a la mañana siguiente Shiori reapareció con 3 chicas mas: Laura Excla, Matthew Williams y Estrella. Después recibimos la noticia de que Zeus seria atacada por lo tanto, nos dirigimos de regreso a la ciudad. En el camino, Shiori y yo cruzamos miradas; ella estaba sentada con Osamu y yo con Estrella. Llegando a Zeus, conocimos a la prima del capitán: Valen Mizukoshi y volvimos a ver a Afuro. Esta vez, el partido resulto a nuestro favor; ganamos. Pero el problema no acabo ahí, apareció Erebo, capitán de primera división. Haruna investigo sobre el siguiente ataque, el cual seria en Italia. Viajamos hasta allá en el avión del Inazuma Japón. Nos enteramos de muchas cosas ahí tras encontrarnos con Fidio Aldena, capitán del Orpheus. Ahora nuestro siguiente reto será vencer al siguiente equipo, hasta que por fin acabemos con esta amenaza. Aquí es donde tendré que descubrir, que es lo que siento realmente por Shiori.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hiroshi: Y hasta aquí, termina este capitulo.**

**Shimori: Si, pudieron observar que Handa esta algo confundido con sus sentimientos, pero bueno…Hay que darles tiempo.**

**Hiroshi: Ahora, las tres preguntas…**

**Shimori: ¿Qué opinan de la situación de Handa?**

**Hiroshi: ¿Quién quieren que sea el siguiente: Shiori Raimon, Haruya Nagumo, Suzuno Fuusuke o Hiroto Kiyama?**

**Shimori: ¿Les gustaría leer ya el próximo capitulo de "El sendero de la oscuridad"**


	3. Hiroto Kiyama

Hiroshi: Hola a todos y todas. Aquí estoy con la actualización prometida. Bueno, antes que nada les doy la noticia que…

**Shimori: No adelantes… –Llega jadeando debido a una carrera-**

**Hiroshi: Bueno, entonces iniciemos y dices después. **

**Shimori: Esta vez, nuestra OVA tratara de la vida de…**

**Ambos: ¡Hiroto Kiyama!**

**Shimori: Fue difícil ya que las votaciones quedaron iguales.**

**Hiroshi: Sigo pensando que nuestra manera de elegir no fue muy madura**

**INICIO FLASHBACK:**

_En una casa de México…_

_Shimori: ¿Cómo le hacemos si todos quedaron iguales? –Mirando los reviews-_

_Hiroshi: A saber, solo hay una forma… -Pose pensativa-_

_Shimori: ¿Cuál genio? –Semblante dudoso-_

_Ambos: ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –Ambos jugando-_

_Shimori: ¡Piedra! –Con el puño cerrado-_

_Hiroshi: Papel envuelve a la piedra. –Con la mano abierta y sobre el puño de Shimori-_

_Shimori: ¡No! TTOTT –Cascaditas estilo anime-_

_Hiroshi: Y será Hiroto. –Pose victoriosa mientras Shimori en aura depre-_

FIN FLASHBACK

Shimori: Si, pero así somos nosotros jaja. No, no se crean. Nosotros no elegimos así, vemos a partir del primer comentario del capitulo o si no, vemos a quien mencionan mas en el review.

Hiroshi: Así es, solo jugábamos cuando dijimos eso pero vamos mejor a iniciar ya.

Shimori: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco nos pertenecen algunos Oc. Que se mencionen aquí, ellos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola a todos mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama y al igual que Handa formo parte del nuevo equipo Raimon, que se encargara de luchar contra la nueva amenaza que se aproxima. Se preguntaran, como termine involucrado en esto, ¿No? Pues les contare como todo puede cambiar con solo una llamada. Fue solo hace 1 semana que todo comenzó:

INICIO FLASHBACK:

_Nos encontrábamos todos en el Orfanato comentando acerca de las vacaciones del colegio. Estaban próximas a llegar a su fin y todos regresaríamos al colegio:_

_-No puedo esperar…-Dijo Midorikawa comiendo un bote de helado.-Ya quiero ver de nuevo a nuestros amigos._

_-Yo igual, aun tengo de que hablar con Haruna.-Exclamo Reina sonriendo._

_-¿Acerca de su relación amorosa?-Pregunto Osamu y ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Yo quiero regresar por las chicas lindas…-Exclamo Nagumo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza- Deben extrañarme._

_-Tu nunca cambias…-Respondió Suzuno rodando los ojos._

_-Ya, no comiencen a discutir.-Dije sonriendo.-Por que cuando pelean esto termina como campo de batalla._

_Seguimos platicando cuando la voz de Diam, o mejor dicho su grito, nos saco de la platica. Rápidamente corrimos hacia la sala y vimos a Diam en shock. Miramos la televisión y observamos como la secundaria Yokato estaba hecha escombros. De repente, sonó el teléfono y mi hermana se encargo de contestar:_

_-Si, ya nos enteramos.-Dijo mi hermana Hitomiko.-De acuerdo, yo les diré. Vamos en camino._

FIN FLASHBACK

Mi hermana colgó y nos dijo que habían atacado a la secundaria Yokato. Solo se sabia que era un grupo de personas misteriosas y que nadie sabia el por que de tal acto. Nos dijo que arregláramos todo pues iríamos a la Ciudad Inazuma para reunirnos con Endo y los demás. Ya en camino, iba pensativo por la situación mientras Nagumo estaba durmiendo, Reina tratando de localizar a Haruna, Suzuno mirando seriamente por la ventana, Osamu y Midorikawa tratando de localizar a Endo y mi hermana manejando. Llegamos a la ciudad y al ir a Raimon divisamos a Endo. Nosotros corrimos pues al parecer ya se iban, pero regresamos por Nagumo quien todavía no despertaba de su sueño:

-¡Señor Hibiki!-Grito Midorikawa corriendo.

-Disculpe nuestra tardanza, es que alguien se levanto tarde.-Exclamo Reina mientras que Nagumo solo bufo.

-¡Hiroto, Midorikawa, Reina, Osamu, Suzuno, Nagumo!-Dijeron todos al vernos frente a ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos.-Exclame sonriendo pues me alegraba verlo.

-Lo mismo digo, Hiroto.-Contesto Endo con una de las tantas típicas sonrisas que tenia-Director Hibiki, ¿Para que los llamo?

-Ellos viajaran con ustedes.-Dijo el señor Hibiki-A la secundaria Yokato. También ira con ustedes, alguien mas.

-Espero que estén preparados, que otra vez tendremos que acabar con una amenaza.-Exclamo mi hermana a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

-Entrenadora Hitomiko.-Dijeron Aki, Natsumi y Haruna.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo muchachos.-Contesto mi hermana Hitomiko con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora si podrán irse.-Exclamo el señor Hibiki para acercarse a mi hermana-Los dejo en tus manos Hitomiko.

-No se preocupe, señor Hibiki.-Dijo mi hermana para girarse hacia nosotros.-Bien, subamos a la caravana que tenemos mucho por recorrer para llegar a Fukuoka.

-¡Si, entrenadora!-Finalizamos todos con una sonrisa.

Todos subimos a la caravana y partimos a la secundaria Yokato. En el transcurso del camino pude notar que Handa miraba mucho a Natsumi y que ella se notaba algo preocupada. Por su parte mire a Suzuno de nuevo, parecía que algo le daba un mal presentimiento. Yo, mire la ventana y a mi mente vino un recuerdo que hace no mucho había ocurrido. Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentre en poder dar con las personas que posiblemente, hubieran realizado la destrucción de Yokato mientras que algunos iban platicando, otros miraban por la ventana y otros pensaban la situación al igual que yo. Luego de algunas horas de viaje, llegamos al lugar y fuimos a la secundaria para ver el daño que había sufrido:

-Vaya, ese es un daño serio.-Exclamo Midorikawa al ver todo en ruinas. Yo solo me limite a asentir.

-¿Quién pudo haber realizado esto?-Dijo Endo mirando por todos lados.

-Endo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, a lo que todos volteamos a ver quien era.

-Tachimukay…-Exclamaron Aki, Haruna, Natsumi aliviadas.

-Hola a todos.-Nos saludo con una tímida sonrisa Tachimukay.

-Nos alivia ver que te encuentras bien.-Dijo Aki sonriendo.-Nos preocupamos mucho, cuando Haruna nos comunico del ataque.

-¿Quien lo hizo?-Dijo Matsuno cruzado de brazos.

-Tachimukay, te agradeceríamos que nos contaras lo ocurrido.-Exclamo mi hermana Hitomiko y Tachimukay asintió.

-Claro, entrenadora Hitomiko.-Dijo Tachimukay y comenzó a relatar.-Todo sucedió esta mañana…

Nos contó todo lo sucedido en el proceso de destrucción. Al parecer un equipo misterioso los había retado mientras ellos estaban entrenando. El nos decía que habían hecho tácticas y técnicas nunca antes vistas y que tras perder el reto, la destrucción de su escuela había sido inevitable. Al terminar de relatarnos todo, nos dijo que le molestaba mucho y estaba muy arrepentido por el solo hecho de haber perdido aun siendo del equipo que había derrotado al Instituto Alíen y al Inazuma Japón. De repente, la voz de una chica nos saco de la conversación.

-¡Yuuki!-Grito la chica, la cual tenia un bonito pelo color turquesa ondulado y pasando por unos cm. De sus hombros. En cuanto llego me di cuenta que su piel era de un tono nívea, su estatura era promedio y que sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico. Parecía preocupada.

-¡Shiori!-Contesto Tachimukay girándose hacia ella.

-¿Eh?-Musito Natsumi y Goenji la miro. Mire a Natsumi, pues parecía que al ver esa chica, le sorprendía mucho.

-Yuuki, me entere de lo ocurrido, ¿Estas bien?-Exclamo la joven mientras la mire de arriba abajo-¿Te paso algo? ¿Están bien todos?

-Primero que nada si estoy bien.-Contesto con una sonrisa Tachimukay. Parecía que con su llegada, Tachimukay llegaba alegrarse.-No me paso nada y los demás solo tuvieron unos raspones.

-Que aliviada me siento.-Dijo la chica recién llegada para mirarnos a todos.-¿Uh? Yuuki, ¿Quiénes son?

-A, ellos son el equipo de Raimon.-Dijo Tachimukay y Shiori, que era como se llamaba de acuerdo al comentario de Tachimukay, se emociono.-Los campeones del torneo Frontera Nacional.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Ustedes son los campeones a nivel nacional?-Exclamo ella y todos asentimos.-Encantada de conocerlos a todos…

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Shiori.-Exclamo Tachimukay sonriendo-Es mi amiga y asiste a la secundaria Zowen.

-¿Shiori?-Pregunto Natsumi y la Shiori se sorprendió al igual que ella.

-¿Natsumi?-Exclamo ella con su mirada fija sobre ella.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-Dijimos todos sorprendidos. Me extraño saber que Shiori y Natsumi supieran el nombre de la otra; al parecer tenían algún parentesco.

-Vaya, que tiempo sin verte, Hermanita.-Contesto Shiori con timidez y yo abrí los ojos sorprendido. Ella era su hermana, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

-¿Hermanita?-Dijimos todos sin creer lo que habíamos oído.

Shiori nos contó todo acerca del asunto; mire a Handa y note que tenia la mirada fija en Shiori. Ambos cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando; quizás Handa la conocía igual que Natsumi. Nos contó que hace años atrás ella había acompañado a su padre al trabajo pero que a su regreso un nombre armado los había asaltado. Con tal de salvarla, su padre le dio a aquel hombre todo lo que traía, pero justo cuando parecía que todo había terminado, nos dijo que a su padre le disparo ese asaltante. Cuando nos contó esa parte, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y Natsumi se acerco a abrazarle. Natsumi nos contó que su padre había adoptado a Shiori y que a partir de ahí, ella era su hermana. Al igual que todos, me quede en silencio:

-Lamentamos haberte hecho recordar esto.-Exclamo Aki con la mirada en el piso.

-Descuiden, aunque siga siendo algo fuerte para mi…-Exclamo Shiori limpiándose las lagrimas-Es algo que no puedo cambiar.

-Aquí me tienes a mi, hermana-Exclamo Natsumi con una sonrisa, y Shiori también sonrió. Mire con una sonrisa la escena, mientras que Handa aun miraba a Shiori.

-Bueno, pasando a otras cosas.-Dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa de nueva cuenta-¿Juegas fútbol?

-Pues mas o menos.-Contesto Shiori con una media sonrisa-Juego como centrocampista.

-¿Jugamos un partido?-Pregunto Endo y a todos nos bajo una gotita por la cabeza. Definitivamente, el nunca iba a cambiar.

-¿Solo piensas en eso?-Exclamo Nagumo cruzado de brazos. Reina solo atino a llamarle la atención a Nagumo y yo solo me reí nervioso.

-Eso seria divertido, demo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.-Dijo Shiori mirándome de nuevo.-Como investigar sobre ese equipo. Esto debió ser obra de la organización Mercurio

-¿La organización Mercurio?-Pregunto Osamu con curiosidad, al parecer estaba interesado en el asunto.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Exclamo Suzuno esta vez. Yo escuche atento a la explicación de Shiori.

-Nadie sabe muy bien, solo que es una organización que busca el odio de la gente hacia el fútbol.-Dijo Shiori cuando recibió un mensaje. Miro su celular y vi como su nerviosismo se hizo presente-Yuuki…

-¿Qué pasa?-Exclamo Tachimukay preocupado por su estado.

-Hay problemas, la secundaria Zowen esta por ser atacada.-Dijo Shiori seriamente. Cuando dijo Zowen, recordé que ella era la capitana del equipo y por lo tanto, esa era su preocupación-Allí están otra vez.

-Iremos entonces para ayudarles.-Dijo Kido y mi hermana Hitomiko nos miro.-Entrenadora…

-Claro, Tachimukay y Shiori les agradeceré que nos acompañen.-Dijo mi hermana Hitomiko y ambos chicos, Shiori junto con Tachimukay, asintieron.

-Entonces, vayamos en marcha.-Exclamo Goenji y todos nosotros contestamos un "si"

Subimos a la caravana y partimos a Zowen. En el camino, tuve un mal presentimiento, como si un peligro se acercara. Reina me miro preocupada preguntándome si estaba bien; yo solo le respondí que si. Nos encontramos con el equipo que, por la descripción de Tachimukay, deducimos era el responsable del ataque a Yokato. Endo y los demás jugaron contra ellos, pero su nivel era parecido al de Tormenta Géminis o aun mejor. Ni Reina, podía alcanzarles o Kazemaru. Hubo un momento en el que note a Handa algo celoso, cuando Osamu puso la mano sobre el hombro de Shiori; al parecer, comenzaba a sentir cosas por Shiori. Finalmente, la derrota fue inminente y Attis, la capitana del Fraxinus, destruyo la secundaria. La capitana del Fraxinus se burlo tras haber destruido la secundaria y Shiori se enojo de una manera que nunca me imagine. Ella intento golpearla, pero Natsumi y Handa la detuvieron antes de que una pelea o un problema mayor se formara. Al controlarse, la soltaron; tenia el fleco tapando su ojo lo cual le daba un aspecto sombrío y aterrador; nos agradeció y se fue en dirección al club. Analice su estado; ella no parecía la misma chica alegre, preocupada y dulce de hace unos minutos:

-Nunca la vi, ponerse así.-Exclamo Tachimukay mirando fijamente el camino de Shiori.

-Shiori se pone de esa manera solo cuando esta frustrada y enojada.-Contesto Natsumi seria mientras yo también miraba el camino por donde Shiori se había ido.

-No pudimos evitar que el instituto fuera destruido.-Dijo Goenji de brazos cruzados con una gran seriedad que ya era típica en el.-Eso en parte la ah puesto así.

-Para ella, este instituto era como su casa.-Exclamo Tachimukay mirando la secundaria preocupado-Cuando ella venia aquí, su alegría era inmensa pero ahora…

-Lo mejor seria que hablase con ella.-Dijo Aki a punto de ir hacia donde estaba Shiori.-Quizás, pueda….

-Yo hablare con ella, es mi hermana y la debo de ayudar.-Contesto Natsumi haciendo que ella se detuviese y mi hermana asintió.

-Bien, habla con ella Natsumi.-Contesto mi hermana Hitomiko.

Mientras ella se fue tras Shiori, nos quedamos mirando el panorama. Todas esas jugadas, me recordaron al Instituto Alíen y el problema del meteorito Alíen. Finalmente ellas dos regresaron después de un tiempo y Shiori dijo que tenia que hablar con sus compañeros de equipo. Después de despedirse, ella se fue y nosotros nos dirigimos a la secundaria Yokato. Ahí entrenamos casi todos por que Handa dijo que quería estar a solas por un rato. Al terminar el entrenamiento Reina, Nagumo, Suzuno, Midorikawa y Yo nos quedamos sentados en las gradas:

-Vaya, nunca pensé que Fraxinus fuera tan poderoso.-Dijo Reina mirando el campo.

-Era nuestro primer enfrentamiento, eso era de esperarse.-Conteste mirando a Reina.-No sabíamos su forma de juego.

-Me preocupa Shiori.-Respondió Osamu a lo que todos le miramos.-Ella, parece cambiar radicalmente. Unos segundos es dulce y serena pero cuando se enoja…

-¿No será que tiene un problema de personalidad?-Pregunto Nagumo y todos nos plateamos esa pregunta en la mente.

-Quizás puede que si.-Respondí de nueva cuenta a Osamu.-Igual, que Shimori…

En cuanto mencione ese nombre, Suzuno miro el cielo como si tuviera nostalgia mientras que Reina junto a Osamu me miraron fijamente. Midorikawa y Nagumo miraron el piso. Quizás debí haber callado, me dije mentalmente pues sabia que ella no estaba con nosotros:

-¿La extrañas, no?-Pregunto Midorikawa a Suzuno.

-Algo, no te puedo mentir.-Respondió Suzuno con un suspiro.

-Perdón, se que no debí mencionarla.-Exclame y sentí como Nagumo puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-No importa, me hiciste recordar cuando nos peleábamos.-Dijo Nagumo sonriendo.-Yo también la extraño.

-Y a mi me recordaste cuando me regañaba por tanto helado que comía.-Dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa.

-A mi, cuando jugábamos fútbol en el Instituto Alíen.-Me respondió Reina sonriendo.

-Y a nosotros cuando nos hacia reír con cada cosa.-Respondieron Suzuno y Osamu sonrientes.

-Se que la veremos de nuevo.-Conteste mirando el cielo.-Cuando menos lo esperemos.

A la mañana siguiente, para mi sorpresa y la de todos, Shiori reapareció con 3 chicas mas: Laura Excla, Matthew Williams y Estrella. Reí por lo bajo al notar como Kazemaru y Nagumo se quedaban mirando a Laura y Matthew. Pero después recibimos la noticia de que Zeus era el nuevo blanco de Fraxinus, así que por lo tanto, nos dirigimos de regreso a la ciudad. En el camino, Shiori cruzo miradas con Handa; ella estaba sentada con Osamu y Handa con Estrella. Eso me sorprendió pues ayer parecían tan amigos y hoy pareciera que eran desconocidos. Llegando a Zeus, conocimos a la prima de Endo: Valen Mizukoshi y volvimos a encontrarnos con Afuro, quien en el torneo Frontera Internacional en las fases eliminatorias de Asia, había sido nuestro rival. Esta vez, el partido resulto a favor de todo nuestro equipo pues habíamos ganado. Nuestra celebración termino cuando, apareció Erebo, capitán de primera división hizo aparición en la cancha. El dijo que Attis seria llevada a un juicio y que nosotros nos preparáramos para nuestro reto. Al día siguiente Haruna investigo sobre el siguiente ataque, el cual seria en Italia. Eso alegro a la mayoría de los que éramos integrantes del Inazuma Japón pues veríamos a un viejo amigo. En ese instante viajamos hasta allá en el avión del Inazuma Japón. Ahora mi nueva tarea será vencer junto a Endo esta amenaza pero también saber acerca del paradero de quien en Sun Garden fuese como una hermana para mi, buscar a Shimori.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shimori: ¡Acabado mis amigos y amigas! Perdón por las grandes tardanzas de ambos.

Hiroshi: Enserio lamento todo esto, se supone que actualizaría pero al final las cosas no salieron como planeamos.

Shimori: Pero no mas preocupaciones por que, ¿Adivinen que?

Hiroshi: Los eventos deportivos, culturales, de conocimiento y Tecnología se han dado por terminados oficialmente el día Viernes.

Shimori: Y por lo tanto, ya no estaré ausente. Solo falta que me comuniquen las fechas de preparación.

Hiroshi: Ya que en ortografía, obtuvo el segundo lugar y por consecuencia representara a su zona en las regionales.

Shimori: Si así es, por que son 2 alumnos los que tienen que ir y por lo tanto, se acordó que el segundo y primer lugar irán como representantes de la zona.

Hiroshi: Bueno, pero ahora será mejor que digamos las preguntas.

Shimori: Si, perdón si alargue mucho.

-¿Qué les ah parecido esta OVA?

-¿Podrá Hiroto dar con el paradero de Shimori?

-¿Todo volverá a la normalidad en su vida?

-¿Estuvo mal o bien que mencionara a Shimori en presencia de Suzuno, Reina, Osamu, Midorikawa y Nagumo?

-¿Quién quieren que sea el siguiente? ¿Reina Yagami, Hemera o Nishi?

Hiroshi: Esperamos sus respuestas y reviews.

Ambos: ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
